


Monkey's Kid

by morningafternoon



Category: LEGO Monkie Kid
Genre: Gen, give me tips on my writing plz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningafternoon/pseuds/morningafternoon
Summary: They were Qi Xiaotian's friend before he became the Monkie Kid, but it was funny, the irony of it all. It's because technically they were the first 'Monkie Kid' since they were, after all, the Monkey King's biological kid.But it wasn't like anyone knew.Or, in another way to describe this, the Reader is the Monkey King's kid, but with the power of glamour, magic and silence, they look, and are perceived, as human. Now, with the problem of demons attacking the city they live and the desire to protect the ones they love, it was time to stop hiding their abilities to be a productive member of the Monkie Kid team. Over time, its gotten a bit finicky for them though, when some people start trying to connect the string to the dots.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Monkey's Kid

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Haven't really posted anything on this website before, so technically this is my first work I'm publishing on here. Not to sure how often I will post, but it'll probably be when I get that burst for writing a lot of us recognize :)
> 
> Also, this piece was inspired after viewing @Shan_The_Potato_Chip_Simp 's prompt book, about where the reader is the direct descendant of the Money King, but he don' know about that lol. Though, that's just about it, the plot is my own, the only other inspired thing was how the mother was a low level demon. 
> 
> Also: (C/N) = Character Name, I've heard how some people like to imagine another character rather than themselves. This works for both ways, so your 'character name' can be well, you or a character you've made in your head separate to you (lol I do this too hehe)
> 
> We all are familiar with (F/C) = favourite color, but I also use (C) = color, so it's easier to imagine any color you want if it being your favourite isn't all too important. Thats all for that.
> 
> Feel free to give me constructive critiques on my writing and style. All respective feedback is greatly appreciated. What better way to improve my writing skills then anonymously creating content on something I enjoy and more skillful strangers give me pointers on it? 
> 
> Enjoy the first chapter, a nice introduction.

The noodle shop was filled with the amora of richly flavoured noodles, savoury meats and steamed vegetables. You couldn't wait for Pigsy to finish making your order so you could chow down, taking a break from your work. Homework, to be precise.

You huffed in amusement, reclining back a bit in your seat and crossing your arms as you narrowed your eyes to the word document on your laptop. Doing homework at the noodle shop was always fun, and you were almost done with your research paper anyway, so it was okay if you got sidetracked. That was nearly always the case, with either Mei and MK bugging you about what you were writing, getting swept up in an academic conversation with Tang, talking with Sandy or Pigsy. Essentially, anything here could sweep your mind from semi-interesting university work to enjoy time with the ones you loved.

There was also the occasional attack on the city by demons. How you were almost completing your last year of undergraduate studies with decently good grades was beyond you. You just wanted to snag your undergrad degree at this rate. Being quite bright and curious from a young age, you were deemed to be among the 'younger' students in your fourth-year classes. But you were willing to bet money that you were the only demon in that class.

Well, it wasn't that far-fetched that there were probably other demons using a glamour spell to blend in like you were. It wasn't too uncommon for some demons to assimilate a bit to modern human life; in your opinion, it was a lot more enjoyable than hatching schemes in a ploy for power or whatever demons do these days. Your mother, a laidback, wise, low-level demon, wanted you to experience a more 'tranquil' life, despite your heritage from your father's side. 

Your father being the Great Sage himself.

A soft sigh escaped your lips as you continued to stare off into space. Your mother hardly ever talked about your father; the most information you got was when she had a few cups of wine. Between the laughing and chatting during those nights after growing a few years, you'd diligently divulge information out of her. Pieces of the puzzle came slow, but you figured it out without her really realizing it. It also made some sense when you looked at your monkey demon form.

How you loved your mother in this life. Although apart of you disliked the secrets, you understood. She must have been scared that if the Monkey King found out your existence, a little over 500 years later, he would get the wrong idea and rid of you. Perhaps he would see you as a threat, using your inherited powers to wreak havoc. But your mother never thought of it, and neither did you, having been raised by lessons of peace, diplomacy, and love. You wondered what history your mother and the Monkey King had with each other, but that was still a mystery and would perhaps stay that way forever. 

She never even forced you to use glamour spells; that was a choice you made over the years, not out of shame, but rather out of convenience. And it was a little too late to switch up now. All you wanted to do was continue forgetting your father (despite him now training one of your best friends, ouch), continue your own training, and get your stupid degree. (You had a couple of degrees, taught to believe in the power of knowledge, and knowledge has advanced over the past couple of centuries.)

"Ho Fun Noodles, pipping hot!" 

You shook your head as Pigsy placed your noodles beside your laptop on the table you were sat on, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Thanks, Pigsy, these look amazing." You said, opening your chopsticks and snapping them apart.

Pigsy chuckled, leaning to look at the work that sat uncomplete on your laptop. "How's your paper going, kiddo?" 

You smiled, crossing your arms and giving a nervous sigh. "It's...going. Just need to finish the conclusion sentence, edit, all that."

"Good work, but take a break, will ya? You've been at that since you got here this morning. Now, eat your noodles." Pigsy gave another chuckle as he walked back into the kitchen. As he shouted out to MK to take another order for delivery, he didn't see the wide, thoughtful smile on your face.

Your biological father was never present in your life, but right here, right now, you didn't care. You were in the best part of your life now, with your friends in the city you moved into and a loving mother back home. With your friends, you had wild adventures and protected this city, and you wouldn't have it any other way.

|----|

Sometimes you forgot you were a little over 500 years old. You didn't feel that old, especially when MK and Mei had their growth spurts; coincidently, you did too. It was luck that kept no one to question you were anything more than a human with some powers; Not a concealed demon who barely scratched the surface of their raw power and centuries of martial arts training. And immediate heritage to Sun Wukong.

So that's why you had to be careful not to obliterate MK during the sparring portion of the training.

"Good!" You yelled as you threw punch after punch, blocked, then kick after kick. MK dodged and countered, and you couldn't have been prouder.

"Thanks!" MK yelled back, throwing a roundhouse. Big mistake.

You raised an eyebrow as he threw it, and once he planted his foot back onto the ground, you gave a punch to his vulnerable chest and pushed him with your hands. He staggered back, caught off guard, and you went in with a roundhouse of your own. Admittedly, you may have added a bit too much power to that kick because MK went flying, hitting the wall of your house's personal gym and making a hole in your wall. 

"Whoops!" You exclaimed, running to help him up from the rubble. "Sorry!"

MK just laughed, and you couldn't help but chuckle along. He swiped his arm on his sweaty forehead, taking your hand to help himself up. "It's okay! That was so cool; where'd you learn that?"

"Um, taekwondo lessons," You replied, smiling sheepishly as you guys walked over to the benches to drink water. "I've been doing taekwondo since I was young. You learn loads of cool counters the better you get."

Grinning, MK nodded. "Thanks for giving me extra lessons when I asked. I know your busy, but I couldn't help it..."

"No sweat!" You two took a couple gulps from your water bottles. "Anything to help. Mei should really join though, I'll ask her if she wants to join us for next week."

"Yeah, totally!" MK grabbed his duffle bag. "Training with the Monkey King is cool and all-"

You glanced at the hole in your wall. There was more than enough in your bank account to fix it. Perhaps you could even get the walls painted another colour.

"-but you're a really good fighter too! I always learn something when I train at your place. I even use them against the Monkey King during our training."

"Oh really now?" You said, interested as you swish the water in your water bottle.

"Yup!" MK had a proud look on his face, and you felt your smile return. "He notices too, and I always tell him you taught me."

"Nice." 

As you take a swig of water, you felt a pit form in your stomach. He doesn't know, and you don't care. Just be proud MK learned something that impressed him.

"Yeah, the last time I two-timed him in my teachings, he wasn't all that happy," MK continued, and you nodded, remembering when he confided in you and Mei about Macaque. It was after a couple weeks after the incident, and you and Mei were more than willing to hunt down that shadow monkey. The two of you didn't only at the request of MK, not to...but that didn't mean you two weren't always keeping an eye out for that rat.

"Yeah, but I'm a way better choice than the Six-Eared Macaque, hm?" You said, smirking. "And you train with me at least once a week. It's a good way to reinforce what you learn in a different setting, I guess, without it seeming like your trying to replace him."

MK hummed in agreement. Then he got up to use your shower gym's shower, and you dialled for someone on your phone to get your wall fixed and painted. 

"How did your little exercise sesh go?" Mei asked as you and MK boarded Sandy's ship. "Sorry I couldn't come. Sandy needed some extra hands with the kitties."

Mei was holding Mo in her arms, and tabby cat sat on her head. You giggled as you snapped a photo, and she smiled.

"Went well. MK's improving, as usual, ay bud?" You nudged him with your elbow and his face tinted pink.

He scratched the back of his neck. "Oh well, I have good teachers." 

"(C/N), MK! You're here!" 

The three of you looked up to see Sandy descend down the stairs to the boat's main floor, where you guys stood by the couch. "Glad you could make it! I'm getting ready for the New Year. Would you guys like to help?"

"Ah, New Years," You repeated. "That's in like, a week? A week and a half? You need more help with the cats?" 

"Mei's been doing a good job with them; they're fairly well behaved, so it doesn't take too many hands." Sandy walked over to them and pet the tabby cat that sat on Mei's head. "I need MK to help with decorations, in case we want to see the fireworks from the sea."

"Awh yeah!"

"And me?" You asked curiously, petting Mo, who sat half asleep in Mei's arms.

"I was hoping you could help me with uh..." Sandy started, seemingly embarrassed. "Internet stuff? And some financial budgeting?"

"Say no more." You winked. "Am pretty good with that. Sounds like your ordering stuff online again?"

"Yeah, but it gets confusing, there are so many deals that try to lure you in, and then you buy the thing, but you could have bought it cheaper, or how you didn't know how to get the best sale, or it doesn't arrive on time-"

"I've got you," You reassured your taller, stressed friend and began making your way to the boat's central computer system. "I'll wait at the secret base."

"Thanks, you guys!"

The rest of the afternoon day was spent preparing Sandy's ship for the New Year's celebration. You helped Sandy navigate the world of online shopping and making sure he didn't need to blow out on his bank account. Though it did catch you off guard on how many gifts he wanted to get, you guys did get the job done. Later, Tang and Pigsy came by, impressed by the decorations that MK (and later on Mei) had put up.

You relaxed with your friends in the secret base for the remainder of the day. Excitement for New Years was spreading across the city, and despite the dread you had, worried for the possibility of an attack, you too, were excited. Again, you reminded yourself about how thankful you were for the life you had here and laughed from the kitchen when you heard the sounds of MK losing a round of Monkie Mech to Mei.

"Say, (C/N)," Pigsy said as he stirred noodles in beef broth. He was making a quick dinner for everyone to enjoy (Won't admit that, though) with Sandy's ingredients, and you offered to help. "Can I ask ya something?"

"Yeah, Pigsy?" You chopped the veggies he gave asked you to chop, a small smile on your face.

"I don't want to be a nosy guy, but," He adjusted the heat of the stove. "Where did you get your superpowers from again?"

You instinctively bit your lips, but he didn't see that as your back was turned to him. There was a slight flinch in your movement, but you didn't stop cutting those carrots you were chopping. "Oh uh, yeah, I don't talk too much about that. That's a valid question."

"You mentioned how after Mei started using the dragon sword, but I can't remember-"

"It's no prob." You said, sliding the chopped vegetables into the pot. "It's like how Mei got her powers, besides the sword. Mine are, uh, inherited. Yeah."

"From your parents?" He looked at you, arms crossed as per usual as you but went to put the chopping board and knife in the sink to clean them.

"No, ah, distant...warrior ancestor." You had rehearsed this excuse in your head so many times; you hated how nervous you sounded now. It was just a valid question from a friend. And you couldn't even get the fake story right. 

"I think, on my dad's side? No one's shown any sort of power after them, until me, that is."

Pigsy hummed, resuming some of his focus on the noodles. He didn't ask any questions about your dad like some people might have. You mentioned that he 'left' rather than the truth. It wasn't something you ever showed sadness for, but you did appreciate him not saying it out of respect, you assumed.

"My mother, erm, helped a lot in teaching how to control them, but the both of us know I've hardly scratched the surface to properly wield them." You placed the knife and cutting board on a drying rack. "Though, training in various martial arts, like taekwondo and kung fu, for example, kind of compensate."

"I'd say you're doing well, just don't get lazy." He said, noodles on the crisp of ready.

You snickered, glancing at him with narrowed eyes. "Haha, you don't have to worry about me being lazy,"

"Yeah, uh-huh," Chuckling lightly, he grabbed a couple of bowls, and you started levitating a table cloth onto the lunch table by the kitchen. There a was bit of silence until,

"Though, I couldn't help but notice you and MK have similar abilities,"

You chewed on the inside of your mouth, nodding, as you flicked your wrist, and the table cloth settled perfectly on the table. "Really?"

Pigsy raised a brow as he filled bowls with tasty noodles. "I mean, kid, I haven't seen a lot of super-powered people in my time until these past couple of months. Between Mei, the Demon Bull family, even the Spider Queen and other demons you kids have faced..."

"That smells good!" MK yelled from the TV in the other room, joined with sounds of agreement from the others. "Can't wait!"

You carefully levitated utensils onto the table: chopsticks, forks, etc., as Pigsy continued. "Can't help but notice you guys can do some of the same things, not everything, of course, but-"

"Pigsy!" Tang's voice caused both (C/N) and Pigsy to jump and look at the scholar that walked in without them noticing. The scholar looked at them sheepishly, like he had burst in without a plan. Was he eavesdropping on their conversation, (C/N) thought.

"Uh..." Tang glanced between you and the chef in the room. "Whens' the food ready? MK's being peckish so I thought I'd check up on how you guys were doing," Tang exclaimed, but you weren't that sold. 

"Hm, who knows?" You replied, keen on answering Pigsy's question. "Again, haven't noticed," 

You did. Very. You went to move the bowls of hot noodles on the table, but this time with your hands.

"People can have similar powers; maybe my ancestor was just really inspired by the Monkey King."

You set the last bowl onto the table and sighed, knowing that wasn't a proper answer. Turning around, you shrugged. "It's perhaps just coincidence, nothing too deep or profound."

Then, you left the room to call the others to eat. Pigsy and Tang watched as you turned the corner, then looked at each other as the sounds of your steps and voice became quieter. 

"What were you doing?" Tang whispered-yelled, following Pigsy as he set a jug of juice on the table. "Are you trying to make them suspicious?"

"Hey, I was just curious after what you told me. And they weren't even bothered, I think." Pigsy glanced at Tang as the scholar sighed. "Though, they did seem a little finicky."

"Oh, really now? Maybe because they're suspicious after you prodded them with those questions out of the blue?"

"No," Pigsy replied, reflecting. "They were vague. You'd think they'd have tried and do some background research to get more than 'mysterious warrior ancestor,' right?"

"Well, either it's way too far to track, they don't care, or they're keeping something," Tang scratched the bottom of his chin. "It's just, the similarities are so...similar! Like last week when they hijacked that motorcycle during that high-speed chance, and it turned into a personalized automobile?"

"Or those times when turned they made those (C) clones? Dunno how, but that's a thing."

"Cloud manipulation," Tang stated, staring off into the distance. "MK hasn't done it, but it is very reminiscent of an ability the Monkey King can do."

The scholar went to sit down as he heard the chatter of the others coming down the hall. "They do have their differences, which are usually quite distinct, but part of me can't help but wonder..."

"Well, shut your yap now and wonder later, okay?" Pigsy sat down. "They're here."

You didn't hear their conversation. That evening you enjoyed dinner with your friends, looking forward to New Years. None of you were ready to expect the trouble that was on its way later that upcoming week, though.


End file.
